The Star and The Lover
by Lunahri
Summary: Before they meet Cerebrum, Akari, Luna, Ginka, and Seira gain a new friend. Ai Suzuki is just like them...except she has a small secret. She holds another appearance named Mura Yoshikawa. Ai holds The Lover card and Mura holds The Power card. What will happen when Cerebrum learns of her secret?


"New arrivals?"

"Yep! Or at least...that's what I overheard from Etia and Ariel." Ginka said with her usual enthusiasm. She stabbed her fork through the food and stuffed it all in her mouth. She looked to Siera for her opinion on these rumored "new arrivals" but she just stared back and sighed.

"I hope they don't hold us back," said Siera playing with her food, "I don't want anything or _anyone _to hold me back from killing those Daemonia." She wasn't happy about this, she didn't want more people to hold her back from killing Daemonia. Ever since she gained the ability to hear the Daemonia from Akari, things have been a little harder.

"They are a bit new, but I'm sure they'll be fine!" Akari said with a full mouth of food. This made Luna stop her from saying anything else, she didn't want her to choke. Akari never minded this, Luna was being herself. Luna was always overprotective when it came to Akari. She would always tell Siera and Ginka to stop teasing Akari, though it wouldn't do anything really.

"Say Ginka, do you know what their elemental cards are?" Luna asked putting more food in her mouth and chewing it.

"Not sure, sorry!" She said knocking her head with one of her fists. Everyone heard a loud sigh come from Siera.

"I'm not hungry today." Siera said getting up and pushing in her chair. She left the room with a hint of being angry, which made Ginka go after her. They left Luna and Akari in the room to finish their food.

"Akari-chan?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think the new arrivals will be like?" Luna asked her, a bit nervous.

"I think they'll be great, Luna-chan, you don't have to worry." Akari replied with a big smile on her face.

"I sure hope so." She mumbled with a worried look on her face.

&^%&$#! ^&#*(!) #)*&(^%!&$# #$%^&*()(*&^ #$%^&*()*#^^!) *!&% ^%&#!)#&!*^!#%!&$#^&!& )!* (^&*%^!%$! &((

"Come on Luna-chan! They're already here!" Akari yelled from the hall. Luna was still in her room and Akari was already running down the hall, eager to see the new arrivals.

"Hold on Akari-chan!" Luna yelled already out the door of her room. She was rushing to catch up with Akari since she was so far ahead. They were both going to Etia and Ariel's office to meet the new arrivals for the first time. But they still didn't know how many would be there. When they did get there they were greeted by two new people. One stood out to them both, the one with orange-pink hair.

That was where my story began. The story of me, Ai Suzuki and my other self, Mura Yoshikawa.

&^%#^!#%!^#$!(#^%!&#%!*#%!#)!&$*^!*^$^# %!%#^!#!)*)&^$*^&*%(&#Z(*$&*(!&(* &!^#*()! *&#*( &* (#*

"Finally you two are here. We've been waiting for you." One of the women said to the other two girl who entered and were standing by the doorway.

"To make it less-...confusing my name is Ariel." The woman with dark pink-purple hair told me. She then gestured to the other woman with light blue hair. "Her name is Etia."

The other two girls who came with me just nodded, but I wanted to be nice, so I stood up and bowed to them saying, "Nice to meet you." I saw Etia smile and go over to the two girl by the doorway. She put both her hands on their heads signaling them to intoduce themselves.

"O-Oh! I'm Akari," the fire-headed girl told me, "and this is Luna!" she said then putting her arm around the girl next to her. She had green layered hair and a nice hat with a gold moon.

_I'm thinking Akari is The Sun card, and Luna is The Moon._

"My name is Ai Suzuki! Nice to meet you!" I said putting a big smile on my face

"Excuse me...but...who's that other girl?" Luna asked walking closer to the one with brown hair.

I saw Ariel close her eyes and sigh. "That is Ai's other self, we made sure she could come out for a short time, I guess it's time for her to go back in." As she said that the image of Mura faded away into tiny particles of sparkles and swirled around to me. After a second I absorbed the sparkles and I glowed. When the glowing faded I noticed Luna and Akari were staring at me. I felt tears swell up a little as Luna came running to me to give me a hug.

"It's all right! You don't have to cry! Akari-chan and I are here for you!" she assured me, then taking my hands. "Ariel...Etia...I'll take her with me so we can split into small teams." Luna said walking me out the door.

"Don't worry, you'll meet the rest of our team soon!"

! #$%^&*&()(*^$$#^ $ ^!*&^$# #!$%#*(&^%!&**$)# $^ !#$) #&$ *&#$#* $%& *#%$) %$*)& %$*)

"Hi hi! My name is Ginka!" A lively girl said shaking my hand. Another girl who was way taller than Ginka stepped out from behind her. She scanned my appearance and then said something.

"Hmph, I want this girl on my team." she said pointing to me.

"I'm Siera, and who are you?"

"O-Oh. I'm Ai." I told her shaking hands.

"Okay now! We have 5 people, so one team of two and one team of three." Ginka said to everyone.

"I'll go with Ai for the first time, if we can't coöperate then I'll switch with Ginka." Siera said immediately after Ginka's statement.

That's when music started to play, my first instinct was to run as Siera was. She didn't look back so she must've known I was following her and kept moving. She led me down a long hallway with beautiful red carpets. That's when we entered a room full of technology and electricity. Siera went into one of what it looked like a launching pad, so I followed her and went into one myself. She looked to me and looked down ever so slightly to signal that we were going down there. There was a huge swirling vortex that made my stomach flip every time I looked at it. I gulped nervously as I saw the three Tendo sisters prepare to pull the lever to release us.

"And release!"

I plunged into the vortex and felt my stomach drop.

I looked to my side to see Seira go through her card, The Star, and gain her attached ice bow. I saw below me my card, The Lover, and closed my eyes as I plunged through it. When I opened my eyes again I had gained an extended skirt, a little longer than my knees, wrapped around a different colored short skirt. There was just a small triangle opening in the front showing the short skirt, but the rest was hidden. My shirt had sleeves starting below my shoulders, ending about where my elbows were, while the shirt started below my neck in a straight line. My longer skirt was black and my short skirt on the inside was a orange-pink color with golden outlines of swirls and roses. My shirt had the same design as my skirt, which I thought was really pretty. My hair...oh yes my hair, was a little longer and more curly than usual. It faded to white where it was extended, like Seira's. My weapon...well...I wasn't holding one. I guess it would come to me when I needed it.

* * *

We teleported to the battlefield a in a flash.

"Ai...stay close we don't know where the enemy I-"

We heard a loud screeching noise and covered our ears as best we could. After the screeching stopped Seira prepared an ice arrow, and looked around quickly.

"Do you see anything Seira? Because I can't see a th-"

Something as fast as lightning came down and stuck in my arm. It was a piece of wood that was carved as a throwing knife. I winced at the pain, but ripped the wood out of my body in a quick motion. Once the wood hit the ground, the creäture appeared. It was a huge tree, but it was faster than it should've been and it could call the wooden throwing knives at will. The creäture laughed and summoned a whole circle of throwing knives. He flung it at us as Seira tried to shoot them off. There were too many to shoot off by herself, but I didn't really have a weapon, so I couldn't help her. They were coming fast though, they weren't going to stop. I could already feel the tears coming. I was overwhelmed. I couldn't handle this, even if we did survive. I could see the worry in Seira's eyes as the blades got closer and closer. I closed my eyes and put my hands in front of me. I felt like this would work, I would call the roses that were all over my outfit. I opened my eyes again to frenzying thorns and roses coming from a small portal looking circle. Seria was looking at my hands too, her eyes wide. The thorns grabbed the small wooden knives and flung them at the creäture stabbing it until it's card was showing. I shot a look at Seira and she was already rolling forward and charging a large arrow. She screamed and released the huge ice arrow right into the card, shattering it into small pieces. After, we were immediately teleported back just in time for bed.

* * *

We both woke up late the next day, substituting lunch for breakfast. Seira didn't look tired at all, she looked like her normal self.

"Show! How wash the mishion?" Ginka giggled, her mouth full of food.

"It went fine."

"A-Are you sure you aren't hurt or anything, Ai?" She ran over to me, checking my arms, and was shocked to see the spot where I was hit with the wooden knife.

"It's fine Luna-"

"Here..just...let me heal it." Her hands started to glow and the wound started to heal. She went back to her seat after it was done.

"So Ai...what's with this multiple person thing you've got going on here?" Seira asked coldly, not even looking up to me.

"S-Seira! Don't ask things so coldly!" Akari yelled. But I could see in her eyes she too wanted to know what was going on.

"It's all right Akari...I'll tell you guys the story...I have to start from the beginning though..."

"Yay! Story time!" Ginka cheered, sitting up in her seat. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"You've heard of people with multiple personalities right? Well for me...I have multiple appearances. I wasn't born this way, it was just some weird coincidence. I somehow...merged...with another tarot card user."

Ginka gasped and Luna slapped one hand over her mouth. She used the other hand to tell me to continue.

"Anyway, I was a young girl, and so was the appearance I gained. Both appearances grew up, and I found out my other appearance held the power of the card...The Power. I don't use that appearance often, unless it's really necessary." I finished my short story and sighed.

Ginka uncovered her mouth and said, "I think that's absoluuutely awesome!"

Everyone giggled, even Seira, and we went through the rest of the day without Daemonia attacks.

I guess you could say it was pretty peaceful.

Or so I thought.

* * *

**Yes everyone. I know the one who held The Lovers card was killed or missing or whatever. Please don't forget to review, I want to hear your feedback about this Fan Fiction, and anything else you want to tell or ask me! :D**

**~Lunahri**


End file.
